


Suit Yourself

by LaDragonaria



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dress Up, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Silly, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, future foundation shenanigans, maybe implied relationships?, no such thing as despair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 22:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8941468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaDragonaria/pseuds/LaDragonaria
Summary: Yukizome feels a little lonely while Munakata is away on business... Hijinks quickly ensue.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Pure silliness and dress-up shenanigans await.

Yukizome slumps down against the table, bored and restless, cradling her head with her chin resting on her crossed arms.

_"I'm sorry, Yukizome. There's an urgent business meeting I need to attend. I leave the office in your capable hands. It'll only be a few days, try not to worry."_

...

Of course, that was what he'd said... but...

"Are you still moping?"

Sakakura lightly whaps her with a packet of paperwork.

She immediately jolts up.

"Sakakura?"

"...He said he'd be gone for a few days, not forever. Come on, he's depending on us."

She takes a moment to look him over before pointing at him, suddenly accusatory.

"You're missing him too, don't act like you haven't been sad too!"

Sakakura's face momentarily falls, as if he'd been too obvious and too easily discovered. He quickly turns away to compose himself with a self-conscious cough.

"...Find something to occupy yourself. He's trusting us."

"Yeah, yeah..."

...

Even so, Yukizome can't seem to shake herself out of the moody funk she's fallen into. It's only when she finds herself passing Munakata's office that she realizes how badly she misses him. But...

A sound of movement from Munakata's office!

Brightening up immediately, she throws the door open.

"Munakta, you're ba-!" ...Yukizome's smile disappears as she spots Kizakura there instead. "You are not Munakata."

"...Guilty!" He laughs.

It's then that she realizes that Kizakura is... wearing one of Munakata's suits.

"...Why are you wearing Munakata's suit?"

"Double guilty!" He at least has the decency to look guilty. "I... Well... Munakata's got this whole powerful aura and, I don't know. I just thought it'd be fun to see if I could pull off that look!"

"...Suspicious. Definitely suspicious."

"It's just for fun." He laughs, sheepishly. "Munakata has a closet full of them back here, did you know that?"

"Munakata would not be happy if he knew you were in his office. And he'd definitely be upset if he found out you were wearing his clothes!"

"Aw, come on. I'm not hurting anyone... We can even get them dry cleaned later before he gets back? Hey... Why don't you try one on?"

"...I'm..." Yukizome pauses, momentarily tempted. "There's no way I could do that. And... And his suits wouldn't fit me anyway."

"Just the jacket and tie then... Come on. You know you want to. It'd be like having Munakata right there with you, right?"

Kizakura winks at her and...

~ ~ ~

"Everyone make way!" Yukizome says dramatically extending her hand before tightening her fist. "Munakata Kyosuke is here to save the day!"

"Ooh~!" Kizakura claps. "Madame Vice President!"

Yukizome has gotten one of the suit jackets on and the tie, though the pants were obviously too long for her.

"I feel... powerful." She admits.

"Of course you do! You are powerful!"

"I am powerful!" She laughs loudly. "And I'd be like, 'Ooh, Munakata!' and he'd be like, 'Yukizome...' and then we'd repeat each other's names for a while. And Sakakura would probably be there too for some reason and..."

"...I can't believe you two." A booming gruff voice echoes behind them.

Gozu, tall and imposing towers over the two of them.

"Ah... Gozu... It..." Yukizome laughs nervously. "It's not what it looks like!"

"Really? It looks like you two decided to break into Munakata's office and try on his clothes."

"That's..." It's exactly what it looks like. "Well..."

"Breaking in sounds so... violent..." Kizakura smirks. "It... It was less... forceful than that. I just-"

"And you didn't think to invite me?!" Gozu's face is impossible to see behind the mask. But... he almost looks like he's pretending he feels hurt? "How could you?!"

"...You want to be Munakata too?" Yukizome's smile brightens up immediately.

"Of course I do! But..." He sighs sadly. "I think I am too... muscular."

"Hey. Everyone can be Munakata. It doesn't matter what you look like!" Kizakura smiles and places his hand on Gozu's arm. "All that matters is that you look like Munakata on the inside!"

"Yeah!! Wait... what?"

"...Kizakura..." Gozu trembles with emotion. "Please... Teach me to become Munakata!"

...

All they had managed to be able to do was get one of Munakata's ties on him. The jacket was too small for Gozu's large muscles but... it didn't stop them from trying. Although, one of the seams had popped when he tried, and that was when they decided not to push it any further than that.

"You look great!" Kizakura laughs.

"I feel... like Munakata..." Gozu nods.

"You are Munakata! We all are!"

"...So. This is what the noise is." Kirigiri is the next to enter, quirking a brow at the display.

"Ah! Kirigiri!" Yukizome smiles. "Do you want to be Munakata?"

"...I'm happy being myself. This is just... frightening. Truly frightening."

"Come on. It's fun!" Kizakura tries to convince her. "And you're probably the tallest girl in the Future Foundation. You could totally almost pull it off!"

"And your personality is most suited for becoming Munakata!" Gozu laughs loudly.

"...Thanks. I think."

"Come on. Just for a little bit?" 

"It's fun!"

"Super fun."

"And we can take pictures!"

Yukizome and Kizakura are double teaming her.

And...

It doesn't take too long before the entire situation has devolved somehow into...

"I am Munakata! Gimme your donuts!" Asahina laughs wearing a suit that is comically too large for her. The slacks are already falling down.

"...This feels strange." Kirigiri shakes her head. "How many suits does he have here...?"

"I think it looks good on you, Kirigiri!" Naegi blushes sheepishly. 

His own Munakata impression is... rather bad. But Kirigiri seems to pull off the personality enough to make it a worthwhile impression.

"Your pants are falling down~" Ando teases Kimura, both of them in Munakata's slacks which are far too long for them to wear comfortably.

"...I... Won't he be angry with us for being here...?" Kimura looks around for the voice of reason, but finds none.

"..." Izayoi looks at himself in the mirror. "I am Munakata."

"Yoi is so sexy~!"

"He who stands on the table last, laughs loudest!" Bandai laughs.

"...You're not sexy at all!" Ando cringes.

"It's a shame Togami didn't want to play along..." Asahina mumurs. "He'd have been a really good Munakata..."

"It's because he's too antisocial!" Hagakure laughs. His own Munakata impression is too sloppy to be convincing. "But he's got that aristocratic vibe going, so maybe."

"Won't we get in trouble...?" Kimura looks to Yukizome.

"Nah. Who's gonna tell him? The only one who'd care is..." Yukizome laughs but then stops short seeing... "Sakakura...!"

~ ~ ~

"You all are so..." Sakakura struggles to keep his cool, seeing all of them dressed up like Munakata is... "So... What the heck is wrong with all of you?!"

"...We're sorry." Yukizome gives a politely apologetic bow.

"Are you?! You don't look sorry!" Sakakura then points to Kirigiri. "Yukizome I could understand but why would you go along with this?!"

"...Peer pressure." She shrugs.

"As if you're the type of person who'd fall for that!"

"You know..." Kimura looks to Sakakura. "...Sakakura would probably make a very good Munakata, wouldn't he?"

"What?!"

"...He totally would!" Ando points. "I can see it!"

"Come on, there's a place to change in the back." Kizakura gives him a thumbs up. "And Yukizome will take lots of pictures!"

"Sakakura!" Yukizome stares at Sakakura. Her eyes are practically sparkling.

"No! I... Why... What's the point?!"

"To have fun." Gozu answers simply.

"Smiles for miles!" Bandai cheers.

"I don't want to!"

"Sure you do! Look at Yukizome's face. How are you going to deny that face?" Kizakura frames Yukizome with his fingers.

"...It's pretty damn easy, actually."

"Come on! Don't be such a wet blanket!"

"I can't believe you guys..."

"You've got that fire. That spark! Not even Togami's got that." Kizakura is... attempting to flatter him? "Right, Gozu?"

"That's right. You would be the best Munakata here, no question."

"Uh, excuse you." Ando scoffs. "I'm the best Munakata."

"No, I am! Gimme your donuts!"

"Munakata doesn't have such a stupid character trait, Asahina!"

~ ~ ~

"I... I am Munakata Kyosuke..." Kimura says, more nervous than she'd like holding her hands out in front of her like she's ready to take on the world.

"Your pants are falling down again." Ando snickers. "But, I am Munakata Kyosuke~!"

"Too cutesy!" Asahina laughs. "I am Munakata Kyosuke! The donuts are mine!"

"Like I said, Munakata doesn't care about donuts!"

"Hey, I could be Munakata Kyosuke!" Hagakure laughs perhaps a bit too loudly.

"I am Munakata Kyosuke." Izayoi says seriously.

"No." Gozu stands next to him, serious but full of quiet intensity. "I... am Munakata Kyosuke."

"Uh, I'm Munakata Kyosuke." Kizakura smiles. "...Just kidding."

"I..." Naegi laughs. "I don't think I could do a good impression..."

"Me neither!" Bandai chirps.

"I want to be Munakata Kyosuke!!" Yukizome cheers, which obviously disqualifies her but...

"...I'm Munakata Kyosuke." Kirigiri crosses her arms.

"She's really into this..." Naegi laughs to himself. 

"I hope that means she's having fun. She's usually so high-strung." Hagakure nods.

"Excuse you."

"Waaah! As expected, Kirigiri is the closest Munakata we've got!"

"Don't be ridiculous. There's only one Munakata. And she ain't it!"

"Huh?"

A strapping figure walks in from the back, impeccably dressed, striding arrogantly past the rest of them before he steps up onto Munakata's desk. Slowly he holds out his hand.

"I am Munakata Kyosuke." Sakakura says, fully dressed like Munakata, fully in character. He tightens the extended hand into a fist, speaking with pure ambition. "And I will bring Hope to this world."

Even though he was the most opposed to the idea... it still ended up like this, somehow...

"Oh my God..." Asahina points. "He's... He's really good! Like... Like wow!"

"It's hella tan hella buff Munakata!" Hagakure points too.

There's a small round of applause from the others, even Ando, who disdainfully scowls with some polite golf claps.

Yukizome snaps a picture immediately.

"Sakakura is the best Munakata!" She laughs. "...Aside from the real Munakata."

"Yes. I agree." Munakata says from next to Yukizome.

. . .

Munakata?!

Yukizome nearly shrieks and backs into Ando and Asahina who both topple backwards. It takes them some time to stand up again.

Sakakura, spotting the real Munakata, immediately gets down from his desk.

"Wh-When did you get back...?" Sakakura blushes out of embarrassment seeing Munakata appraising the entire situation.

"Not too long ago. I had hoped to have some time to get my affairs in order, but..."

"Sorry. We... kind of made ourselves at home and helped ourselves." Kizakura grins. There's no way to hide what they've done at this point.

"I can see that."

"The suit just... kind of makes me feel really important!" Kizakura laughs... "But... that's no excuse."

"...Sorry. I shoud've..." Sakakura looks down. "I tried to stop them but then..."

"You got involved anyway."

"Yeah... Sorry."

"..." Munakata approaches Sakakura shaking his head with a sigh, reaches out, and straightens his tie. "Regardless, it's a good thing you're here. You and I are needed for a meeting."

"Huh? Me?"

"Yes. Something regarding the 6th Division." Munakata finishes adjusting Sakakura's tie and then reaches out to smooth Sakakura's hair, which makes Sakakura turn a bright red. "Come with me."

"Yeah. I'll... Let me just get changed."

"There's no time for that. You'll come as you are."

"Uh... But..." Sakakura looks down. He's... very much identical to Munakata in appearance. It's going to look... suspicious. "...My clothes are still here."

"Then you should hope no one takes them to try and dress up as you." Munakata smiles, pointedly. "Isn't that right, Sakakura?"

"...Y-Yeah... You're right..." Sakakura has no leg to stand on in the argument. He quickly turns back to everyone. "...No one touch my clothes or I punch you all to death..."

"...Do me a favor, Yukizome." Munakata looks to her as she fixes her own tie.

"Sure, whatever you need!"

"Please make sure that my suits are returned. Clean. And... lock the door on your way out. Would you?"

"O-Of course!"

"...Let's go... Munakata." Munakata says looking to Sakakura, who blushes. Munakata then turns back to the others. "...Goodbye, Munakatas. And, for the record... the suit makes me feel important as well"

...

"Was he mad...?" Kizakura laughs. "He seemed maybe just a little bit mad...?"

"You sure that's not just his face?" Ando begins taking off the suit jacket. It had been a stupid idea anyway. "Munakata always looks like that."

"Hey... Sakakura left his jacket and pants. Anyone want to see who makes the best Sakakura?"

Kizakura snickers.

"You're not frightened of death?" Kirigiri shakes her head. "Because he will kill you."

"I am the best Sakakura! Gimme your donuts, you little punk!" Asahina bellows in a gruff voice

"...Sakakura does like sweet things." Ando shrugs. "Is it because he's kind of like a police officer...?"

"Munakata dragged Sakakura off..." Yukizome sighs. "I'm kinda jealous..."

**Author's Note:**

> (This idea was pretty much taken from that one Teen Titans episode but I just loved it so much)


End file.
